Secret Behind The Rainbow
by SL Baby99
Summary: [UPDATE CHAPTER 2] Luhan mencintai Sehun, Begitupun sebaliknya. Tapi, cinta mereka dianggap akan membawa malapetaka untuk seluruh kota. Sehingga, para pemimpin dan pemuka agama menyandra Luhan. Luhan tidak tahu bahwa cinta tulus nan sucinya membawa dirinyapada ajalnya. OOC, Typo(s), Yaoi, Lime, Lemon. HunHan
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Behind The Rainbow**

 _ **SL Baby99**_

 _ **M**_

 _ **HunHan slight KyuMin**_

 _' Luhan mencintai Sehun, Begitupun sebaliknya. Tapi, cinta mereka dianggap akan membawa malapetaka untuk seluruh kota. Sehingga, para pemimpin dan pemuka agama menyandra Luhan. Luhan tidak tahu bahwa cinta tulus nan sucinya membawa_ _dirinya_ _p_ _ada_ _ajalnya. '_

 **OOC, Typo(s), Yaoi, Lime, Lemon,**

 **REMAKE, Age Swicth.**

 _Cerita ini REMAKE dari Kisah nyata. seorang anak yang dieksekusi. diusia mudanya. Jadi disini. Daku Cuma Ngeubah Sedikit banyak Alur Tempat dan Tokohnya saja. Dan Maaf bila tak sesuai dengan yang cerita aslinya._

 **I TOLD YOU BEFORE YOU READ THIS FF. IT'S YAOI IF YOU NOT LIKE PLEASE DON'T READ OKEY!**

 **©2016 SL Baby99 present**

.

.

Prologue

.

.

Happy Reading ^ᴥ^

Sebuah kisah yang terjadi di Renaissance, Florence pada suatu tahun di abad pertengahan.

Seorang anak bangsawan dari keluarga bangsawan, Keluarga yang terhormat Oh. Oh Sehun nama anak itu.

Seorang anak yang mempunyai paras rupawan dan sejuta karisma yang mempesona kaum wanita yang diturunkan oleh sang ayah meskipun dirinya baru berusia 12 tahun.

Oh Sehun adalah anak tunggal dari pasangan Oh Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. Karena itu, Sehun sangat disayangi kedua orang tuanya.

Dan cerita ini berawal dari sebuah pertemuannya dengan seseorang yang memabukan pikiran dan jiwanya di karnaval musim semi ini.

" Oh, Sayang! Eomma haus sekali. Ayo, kita membeli minuman distand sebelah sana. " Sungmin berujar gembira, Sembari menarik lengan anak lelaki semata wayangnya.

Sedangkan Sehun pasrah saja, ketika tanganya diseret paksa oleh sang ibunda. Lagipula, wanita itu tidak pernah menanyai apapun tentang pikiran dan pendapatnya.

Distand itu, begitu banyak orang yang mengantri disana. Kabarnya, minuman yang mereka jual sangatlah nikmat. Minuman itu berasal dari ekstrak anggur hijau yang sudah dipermentasi selama dua tahun lebih.

Dan, sebenarnya Sehun tidak terlalu menyukai apapun itu makanan ataupun minuman yang dihasilkan dengan cara permentasi. Bukan apa-apa kebanyakan hasil olahannya akan mengandung unsur zat asam yang sudah pasti meracuni sedikit banyak otak manusia. Dan Sehun tidak mau dirinya termasuk kedalamnya.

.

.

Luhan lari tergopoh-gopoh dengan baskom besar dikedua tangan kecilnya. Lelaki berwajah cantik itu harus bersusah payah membawa baskom besar yang berisikan cairan permentasi anggur hijau yang menjadi bahan utama dagangan pamannya, melewati ribuan orang yang sedang menikmati karnaval musim semi ini.

Kebetulan hari ini adalah hari kedua dari pawai parade yang diadakan penghuni kota dalam karnaval yang berlangsung selama dua minggu itu. Dan Luhan harus benar-benar cepat agar tak dimarahi paman dan bibinya karena ia lamban.

Tapi, luhan rasa. Hari ini orang-orang yang mengikuti karnaval begitu banyak. Luhan sampai-sampai tidak diberi jalan ketika ia barusaja tiba di pintu gerbang areal karnaval.

Tanpa diketahui, tiba-tiba saja beberapa anak kecil laki-laki berlarian melewatinya. Salah satu diantara mereka tak sengaja menyenggol tubuh Luhan, dan membuat Lelaki cantik itu oleng kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Malangnya, setelah itu Luhan terjatuh. Air hasil permentasi Anggur hijau pamannya tumpah ruah di tanah.

" Dasar rakyat jelata! "

Sedikit banyak Air anggur hijau itu mengenai tubuh Luhan dari mulai tangan dan ujung kakinya. Luhan melihat sepasang sepatu cantik khas bangsawan berada tepat didepan matanya.

" Lihat gaun indahku kau kotori dengan air busukmu! "

Mendongkakan kepalanya keatas, mencoba melihat sipemiliknya. Dia wanita cantik yang sayang sekali omongan dan etikanya tak secantik wajahnya.

" Maafkan aku, Nona! Aku tidak sengaja! "

Karena merasa bersalah, Luhan memohon atas perbuatan yang tak ia sengaja itu sambil bersujud dikaki wanita itu yang tertutupi ujung gaunnya.

" Kurang ajar! Beraninya kau menyentuh ujung gaunku dengan tangan kotormu. Menjauh dariku, Busuk! "

Dengan segan wanita itu menendang Luhan yang sedang memeluk kakinya. Sungguh, Ia tidak sudi meski di sentuh seujung kainpun oleh seorang rakyat rendahan layaknya Pemuda kecil dihadapannya ini.

" Beruntung aku sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik sekarang! Kalau tidak, Aku sudah menjebloskanmu kepenjara... Cuih! "

Wanita itu marah, Ia menunjuk-nunjuk Luhan dengan telunjuknya yang kukunya panjang-panjang. Setelah itu, Wanita bangsawan itu meludahi Luhan tepat wajahnya.

Luhan hanya memalingkan wajahnya ketika wanita itu meludah padanya. Sungguh Luhan sudah sangat sering diperlakukan seperti ini. Meski begitu, tetap saja Luhan merasa sakit hati dan rasanya ingin menangis saja.

" Awas saja! Kalau aku bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku akan memanggil hakim untuk memberi vonis kepadamu, busuk! "

Dan setelah kalimat ini, wanita bangsawan itu pergi melanjutkan lancongnya yang sempat terganggu oleh Luhan.

Sedangkan Luhan?! Lelaki kecil berwajah perempuan itu masih diam ditempat dan posisinya yang semula. Mata rusa indahnya memanas dan mulai berkaca-kaca.

Tidak, Luhan tidak menyesal lahir didunia. Hanya saja, mengapa hidupnya sedemikian menderitanya. Setiap hari dan setiap saat, cercaan dan cemoohan selalu diterimanya. Sampai kapan Luhan harus seperti ini? Sampai kapan dirinya harus menanggung perih? Dan kapan Luhan bisa merasakan apa itu bahagia seperti penghuni kota lainnya yang hidup sejahtera bersama keluarga mereka? Kapan Luhan bisa seperti itu?

Menutup mata, mencoba menahan buliran airmatanya untuk jatuh ketanah. Tidak, Luhan harus tetap kuat. Luhan masih percaya kalau ada menderita pasti ada bahagia juga, yang penting sekarang adalah menunggu kapan kebahagian itu datang!

.

.

Sehun melihat semuanya. Lelaki berahang tegas itu melihat semua kejadiannya dari awal. Semula dirinya tengah menunggu Eomma montoknya, karena bosan Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar barangkali ada sesuatu yang menarik untuk dilihat dari pada terus berdiri di tengah kerumunan orang yang sedang mengantri.

Dan ketika itupula, Dirinya melihat anak-anak kecil berlarian ditengah lautan orang dewasa yang sedang menonton hiburan parade musiman. Tak lama, salah seorang dari anak tersebut menyenggol seorang lelaki yang tampak seumuran dengannya.

Setelah itu, si lelaki terjatuh dan menubruk salah satu wanita yang sehun kenal sebagai istri dari sahabat ayahnya. Wanita itu Tan Heechul!

Heechul memarahi Lelaki itu dan mencemoohnya. Tidak, Tidak, Tidak! Kenapa seorang bangsawan bersikap demikian? Bukankah seorang bangsawan seharusnya mencontohkan kedermawanan dan kemawasan agar jadi panutan. Kenapa Nyonya Tan itu malah bersikap seperti seorang rendahan.

Dan Sehun begitu sangat geram ketika Wanita itu memberikan Ludahnya secara tiba-tiba tepat diwajah Pemuda mungil itu. Sehun pikir, Apa yang dilakukan Pemuda itu adalah hanya kesalahan kecil semata. Lagipula, itu terjadi atas dasar ketidak sengajaan. Mengapa istri bangsawan itu sangat marah?

Seharusnya, Nyonya Tan membantu Pemuda mungil itu karena dia juga tertimpa Air dari baskom yang Ia bawa. Sedangkan Nyonya Tan hanya terkena secipratan saja, dan memarahinya habis-habisan.

Setelah melihat Nyonya Tan Heechul pergi. Sehun mendekati Lelaki kecil itu, dilihatnya Pemuda kecil itu tengah memejamkan matanya.

Selain itu, sehun bisa melihat hidung Lelaki itu memerah. Pasti lelaki itu tengah menahan tangisnya.

Ketika tangan kecil itu hendak meraih Baskom yang sudah kosong isinya, Sehun lebih dahulu meraih tangan kecil nan terasa halus itu dengan tangannya.

Dan Luhan-Lelaki kecil itu tersentak kaget dan mendongkakan wajahnya sehingga kedua wajah itu saling bertatap muka begitu dekat dan lama.

Astaga! Sehun pikir Lelaki itu mempunyai wajah yang begitu jelek dan tidak enak dipandang ketika Nyonya Tan memarahinya. Nyatanya? Pemuda ini memiliki wajah yang begitu Luar biasa. Begitu indah dan mempesona!

Sehun membantu Pemuda itu berdiri. Sehun bisa merasakan ringannya tubuh Pria kecil ini, bisa dilihat dari tubuhnya yang kurus kering dan tak terurus ini. Meski begitu, Karisma yang dimilikinya mampu membuat Sehun menganga.

" Terim- "

Belum sempat Luhan-Lelaki itu mengucapkan ucapannya Sehun sudah menarik lengannya begitu kencang keluar dari areal karnaval.

.

.

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Lelaki yang kelihatannya seusia dengannya. Setelah Nyonya yang Luhan tumpahi Gaunnya dengan Air permentasi Anggur hijau milik Pamannya itu Pergi tanpa Luhan sadari seseorang telah berdiri didepannya.

Lelaki itu membantu Luhan untuk berdiri. Dan ketika Luhan ingin mengucapkan Terimakasih, Lelaki yang seumuran dengannya itu menarik lengannya.

" Kau ingin membawaku kemana Tuan? "

Luhan bertanya sesopan mungkin. Meskipun Ia adalah seorang rakyat jelata, Itu bukan berarti Ia tak punya etika dan budi berbicara dengan Krama.

Tapi, Lelaki itu diam saja. Ia terus menarik Luhan hingga Luhan tahu kemana mereka akan pergi, Luhan tau tempat yang Lelaki itu tuju sekarang.

Karena terlalu bingung dengan situasi sekarang. Luhan sampai Lupa kesedihan, yang Ia peroleh dari seorang wanita Bangsawan yang Ia tabrak tadi.

" Aku tahu kau ingin menangis, Sekarang menangislah! "

Lelaki itu berkata langsung. Membuat Luhan bertambah bingung. Luhan menatap Lelaki itu dengan matanya yang sudah berair.

" Tidak usah menahannya, Sekarang kau bisa menangis sepuasnya! Tidak akan ada yang melihat dan mendengarmu selain aku. "

Sehun-Lelaki itu, Ia mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Lelaki mungil yang Ia seret itu. Dia kebingungan!

Mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Luhan, berusaha meraih kesadarannya. Kalian tahu? Bila saja kalian meminum Air permentasi dari anggur hijau milik pamannya Lima gelas saja, Kalian akan merasa seperti di surga. Dunia ini seakan-akan begitu indah dirasa!

Dan Luhan sekarang merasakan itu, Walaupun Lelaki berwajah perempuan itu tak mengecap minuman milik pamannya itu walau hanya setetes saja.

Sebelumnya tidak pernah ada yang perduli padanya. Bahkan paman dan bibinya menginginkan Luhan mati saja, karena menurut mereka Luhan itu merepotkan dan membebani mereka.

Jangankan paman dan bibinya, Ibu dan Ayah Luhan saja pergi meninggalkannya dengan berpura-pura bekerja di negeri lain untuk memberi Luhan nafkah. Tapi nyatanya? Ibu dan Ayahnya tidak pernah kembali hingga kini. Luhan cantik yang malang!

Dan sekarang?! Tiba-tiba saja seorang lelaki asing yang seumuran dengan datang bermaksud menghibur dirinya. Padahal mereka tidak saling mengetahui satu sama lain sebelumnya.

Lelaki itu perpakaian sangat rapih, begitu tampan dan mempesona juga penuh karisma. Dan Luhan Yakin sekali, Lelaki ini adalah salah satu anggota dari keluarga bangsawan.

Melupakan kemungkinannya. Luhan menenggelamkan perasaannya pada hal yang sekarang terjadi padanya. Untuk pertama kali dan entah ini yang terkahir atau bukan untuknya, ada seseorang yang perduli padanya.

Mmenakjubkan! Luhan yakin tuhan itu tidak tidur, Tuhan pasti membalas kesedihan dengan kebahagian. Walaupun ini hal biasa bagi beberapa orang lainnya, Tapi untuk Luhan ini adalah Keajaiban. Seseorang perduli padanya!

" Hiks... "

Tanpa diminta Airmatanya turun begitu saja dengan mulusnya. Luhan sudah mengenal seluruh anggota tubuhnya, Tapi entah kenapa sekarang anggota tubuhnya seolah berontak semua.

Menundukan wajahnya lalu mencoba menghapus Airmatanya dengan Jemari kecil kanannya. Tidak, Luhan tidak menyesal tidak ada yang perduli padanya sebelumnya. Hanya saja sekarang Ia terharu pada seseorang yang asing justru perduli padanya, dan menurut Luhan ini adalah keajaiban tuhan yang terindah dalam hidupnya.

.

.

" Aku sangat tersanjung dan senang atas hiburan anda Tuan. Terimakasih! "

Luhan menundukan wajahnya ketika mengatakan kalimat barusan. Bukan, Ini bukan dari segala kesopanan yang harus ditunjukan diri ke orang lain. Melainkan, Luhan merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri sekaligus senang yang tak terlukiskan dan tak diketahui apa sebabnya.

Sedangkan Sehun, Lelaki itu memberengut karena sedaritadi dirinya sudah meminta Luhan untuk jangan memanggilnya dengan sebutan Tuan. Dan karena kekesalan itu pula, membuat dirinya lupa bahwa mereka belum berkenalan.

" Sudahku bilang jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan Tuan! " Serunya marah.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya terkekeh kecil. Menurutnya wajah kesal Lelaki disampingnya itu begitu lucu.

" Kalau aku tidak boleh memanggilmu Tuan! Lantas, Bagaimana aku bisa memanggilmu? "

Sehun menunjukan ekspresi berpikirnya. Iya juga, Kalau Lelaki mungil ini tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan Tuan, Lantas Ia harus memanggil Sehun apa?

Lama berpikir. Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh dalam hal sepele seperti ini. Kalau Lelaki ini tidak memanggilnya Tuan, Ia bisa memanggil Sehun dengan namanya saja kan? Bukan itu juga agar mereka akrab dan saling dekat?!

" Kalau begitu, Panggil aku Sehun saja! "

Luhan yang sedang memandang Sungai indah didepannya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lelaki disampingnya ketika Lelaki kecil yang terlihat seumuran dengannya membuka suaranya setelah beberapa waktu terdiam terlihat berpikir.

" Sehun?! "

Luhan berujar, Ia pikir Sehun adalah nama yang cocok untuk Lelaki disampingnya.

" Ya, Panggil aku dengan itu! " Kata Sehun menegaskan.

" Ya, Sehun! " Dengan jahil Luhan menjawab Pernegasan Sehun dengan kalimat yang terdiri dari dua kata dengan nada berseru yang jenaka.

Dan Sehun menekuk wajahnya kembali, Ia merasa Luhan sedang menertawainya. Memangnya apanya yang lucu huh?

" Ya, Lalu siapa namamu? "

Luhan terhenti dari tawa kecilnya ketika melihat ekspresi kesal Lelaki kecil disampingnya. Dan tersenyum manis sambil berujar,

" Luhan! Panggil aku dengan Luhan. "

Luhan. Itu adalah nama yang diberikan Ibunya ketika dirinya masih bayi. Ibunya bilang Luhan itu mirip rusa Kecil, Mungil dan Indah.

" Luhan?! "

" Ya, Luhan. Lu itu Rusa dan Han adalah margaku. Ah, Sehun apa margamu? "

" Margaku! Oh, Margaku Oh. "

" Ngomong-ngomong, Luhan! Berapa umurmu? " Sehun penasaran dengan fakta yang satu ini. Meskipun Ia yakin kalau Luhan masih seumuran dengannya, Tapi tetap saja Ia ingin bukti kebenarannya.

" Umurku?! Aku berumur 13 tahun dan akan bertambah Dua bulan lagi, Tepatnya pada bulan April. Memangnya kenapa? "

Apa? Apa Sehun salah dengar atau Luhan yang salah bicara?

Luhan bilang Ia berusia 13 tahun. Sehun kira luhan itu berusia 10 tahun atau paling tidak 11 tahun. Tapi ternyata, Lelaki yang tubuhnya lebih kecil daripada Sehun itu berusia lebih tua satu tahun darinya. Benar-benar tak terduga kan?

" Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin tahu. "

Setelah itu, Kedua anak laki-laki berbeda kasta itu saling berbagi cerita. Menceritakan pengalaman dan pengetahuan hidup mereka yang pastinya benar-benar berbeda mengingat status sosial keduanya.

.

.

" Kau tahu selain Sungai ini, Aku masih punya satu tempat lain yang bagus. Mau kesana? "

Sehun pikir tidak masalah memberitahu Luhan tempat favourite dan persembunyiannya kepada Luhan. Entah kenapa, Ia ingin berbagi semua yang Ia punya dengan Luhan.

Mendengar ceritanya tadi, Sehun sangat ingin membunuh Paman dan Bibi lelaki kecil ini. Masalahnya mereka memperlakukan Luhan bak budak tak berarti, Padahal kenyataanya Luhan masih Saudara mereka sendiri.

Luhan masih kecil-Meskipun dirinya jauh lebih kecil soal umur-Tapi Lelaki kecil ini harus menahan sakitnya penghinaan dan kekerasan.

" Itu bukan Ide buruk! "

Dan setelahnya, Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk ketempat Persembunyian terakhirnya. Tempat itu terletak didalam hutan, Siapa yang menyangka didalam hutan selebat ini mempunyai sebuah danau indah didalamnya. Menakjubkan!

Setelah menempuh waktu mungkin kisaran Duapuluh menitan akhirnya mereka sampai tujuan.

Danau itu mempunyai air berwarna hijau pias, sangat cantik! Dan langit sore semakin membuatnya nampak begitu indah.

Selain yakin bahwa Tuhan itu Pemberi kebahagian setelah kesedihan. Luhan juga Yakin Kalau Tuhan itu adalah Pencipta terbaik. Buktinya, Mana ada sesuatu yang bisa membuat pemandangan sebegitu indahnya seperti ini Kalau bukan Tuhan bukan?

Dengan sifat-sifat kekanakannya Luhan berlari antusias ke tepian danau. Ia ingin melihat lebih dekat lagi dan menyentuh Air danau yang indah ini.

" Bagaimana? "

Dan ketika Sehun menannyainya tentang pendapatnya. Dengan cepat Luhan berkata,

" Sehun?! Ini indah! "

Jawabnya terlampau bahagia. Disamping itu tanpa Luhan ketahui Sehun memiliki satu kalimat lagi setelah ini.

 _"_ _Bahkan_ _kau_ _jauh_ _lebih_ _Indah!_ _"_

Sehun tidak ingin memakai kata cantik untuk Luhan-teman barunya ini. Meski pada kenyataannya memang begitu, Tapi walau bagaimanapun juga Luhan itu laki-laki sama seperti dirinya. Dan laki-laki tidak pantas disebut cantik. Cantik itu hanya sebuah kata yang pantas untuk Perempuan, Dan kata itu tidak dapat mendeskripsikan bagaimana Luhan. Akhirnya indahlah kata yang tepat untuk Luhan si Lelaki berwajah bak Perempuan.

Luhan berjongkok dan mulai memainkan Air danau yang hangat ini. Ia tidak tahu kapan dan bagaimana Sehun bisa menemukan Danau seindah indah ini, Yang jelas Luhan ingin Sekali Berada disini saja.

Luhan tak merasakan keberadaan Sehun disampingnya, Karena itu dia membalikan tubuh kecilnya untuk melihat dimanakah Lelaki yang kelihatannya seumuran dengannya. Yang pada kenyataannya Sehun itu lebih muda satu tahun darinya.

Dan disana! Sekarang Sehun tengah duduk bersandar dibawah pohon tinggi yang ada disana. Helaian rambut yang terlihat halusnya diterpa segerombolan angin membuatnya bergoyang tak karuan. Lelaki itu menutup matanya menikmati suasana yang sangat jarang dirasakannya jikalau berada ditengah kota.

Meskipun hanya kota kecil, Renaissance termasuk salah satu yang berpenduduk padat di Florence.

Dan ketika itupula, Luhan terserang Pheromone Lelaki jantan yang Sehun miliki. Begitu tampan! Pikirnya.

Sebenarnya dari pertamakali mereka saling menatap ketika masih diareal karnaval tadi siang, Luhan sudah merasa dan tahu bahwa Sehun itu tampan dan mempesona. Tapi, Ia tidak tahu jika sekarang dirinya juga diserang oleh Pesona dan Ketampanan Sehun.

Waktu sudah semakin sore. Mengingat ini membuat Luhan menjadi sedih, karena dirinya dan Sehun harus berpisah dan entah kapan lagi mereka bertemu kembali seperti saat ini.

" Sehun! Kau tidak ingin pulang? Sekarang sudah mulai petang, Langitnya juga sedikit mendung. "

Namun, tanpa Luhan ketahui. Sehun juga sangat menyayangkan waktu sekarang ini jikalau mereka memilih berpisah, kapan Sehun bisa melihat Luhan yang imut ini lagi?

" Biarkan saja. Aku sudah nyaman disini, Rasanya aku ingin disini saja! "

 _-Dan_ _ini_ _semua_ _karenamu,_ _Lu!_

" Tapi, Langitnya mendung. Bagaimana kalau hujan? Kita nanti tidak bisa pulang! "

" Hujan dimusim semi, Tidak seburuk badai dimusim salju, Lu. Kau tenang saja ok! "

Akhirnya Luhan hanya bisa menuruti Sehun, Dan jauh didalam lubuk hatinya dirinya merasa senang luar biasa karena masih diberi waktu bersama Sehun- _Teman_ _pertamanya_.

Dan sepertinya Tuhanpun tahu susana hati kedua anak laki-laki yang sedang beranjak remaja ini. Perlu kalian ketahui, Seburuk-buruknya sesuatu salah satunya yaitu Memisahkan Dua hati yang saling mencintai. Dan Tuhan bukan diantara sesuatu yang buruk itu! Tuhanlah yang telah mengariskan semuanya.

Dan petangpun datang. Sekarang, Baik Sehun maupun Luhan harus merelakan kebersamaan mereka direngut waktu yang kejam.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja angin besar menerpa. Itu membuat Luhan begitu panik. Lelaki mungil itu yakin sebentar lagi Hujan besar akan datang.

Mereka berlari, berusaha agar cepat keluar dari hutan. Jari-jemari kedua anak adam ini saling menaut erat tak mau dipisahkan.

Namun sayang, Hujan yang diawali Petir yang memekik kencang datang. Ribuan atau bahkan jutaan tetesan air berjatuhan, Menyerang bumi dengan tak sabaran.

Astaga, Bagaimana ini?

Sehun hafal tempat ini diluar kepala, Namun sayang seribu sayang jalan keluar Hutan masih jauh. Mereka tidak mungkin meneruskan perjalanan pulang di tengah Hujan. Selain itu Petirnya juga sangat banyak, kalau mereka tetap berkeras kepala untuk tetap terus lanjut bisa-bisa mereka tersambar petirnya.

Karena itu, Sehun membawa Luhan memotong jalan. Mereka harus berteduh setidaknya sampai Hujannya berhenti.

Sehun masih ingat, Disebelah sini ada satu Gubuk milik salahsatu Rakyat yang tinggal dipinggiran kota yang dipakai sebagai tempat penyimpanan kayu.

" Ayo! " Seru Sehun.

Gubuk itu sangat kecil, Beruntung pintunya tidak dikunci, Mereka bisa berteduh didalamnya. Namun, didalam sana penuh dengan tumpukan-tumpukan kayu yang disusun tinggi-tinggi. Dimana mereka bisa beristirahat selama menunggu hujan reda? Apakah mereka harus berdiri seperti ini saja? Manamungkin?!

Mencari akal, sedetik berikutnya Sehun mendapatkan ide bagus untuk diterapkannya saat ini.

Disana, Maksudnya dipojok Gubuk ini masih banyak ranting-ranting pepohonan yang berserakan. Sehun bisa membersihkan itu, lalu Ia dan juga Luhan bisa duduk disana untuk sementara waktu mereka disini.

" Sehun, Biar aku saja yang membereskan ini. "

Luhan menahan Sehun yang sedang mengambil satu-persatu ranting kecil itu, Dirinya tahu diri! Maksudnya, Meskipun Sehun sudah berbesar hati meminta Luhan agar berteman dengannya. Tapi, Luhan tetap sadar kasta mereka tak sama. Sehun itu anak semata wayang dari salah satu Keluarga Bangsawan yang berpengaruh dikota, Mana mungkin Luhan membiarkan Sehun melakukan hal-hal kasar semacam ini yang biasa dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang sebangsa dengan Luhan-Rakyat biasa yang rendahan!

" Tidak usah, Lu. Kau duduklah disebelah sana, Disitu sudah kubersihkan tadi. "

Tapi, Sehun sama sekali tak mau mendengar Luhan. Dan ketika Lelaki yang lebih kecil handak membantu Lelaki lain yang lebih besar darinya, Sehun malah mendelikan mata tajamnya pada Luhan.

Akhirnya mereka duduk bersebelahan berhadapan dengan pintu reyot Gubuk. Beruntung disana ada Lampu minyak yang ditempel didinding, Dan Beruntung lagi Sehun mahir dalam menyalakan api dengan kayu-kayu kering ini.

Hujan yang Sehun kira takan sederas ini nyatanya bahkan hampir melebihi badai terburuk sekalipun. Petir-petir besar terus bergelegar dengan kilatan-kilatan yang menakutkan. Selain itu, Sehun rasa Hujannya juga akan lama redanya.

Meskipun begitu, Sehun tetap merasa senang. Karena Ia bisa lebih lama bersama Luhan.

Melihat keadaan Pria kecil disampingnya, Sehun menengokan kepalanya. Dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan wajah Pucat Luhan dengan bibir berwarna biru legam dan bergetar.

" Astaga, Lu! Kau kedinginan?! "

Sehun panik melihat keadaan Luhan yang sebegitu memperihatinkan. Masalahnya Luhan itu kecil kalau sakit nanti tambah kecil bagaimana?

Sedangkan Luhan tersenyum manis ketika melihat wajah terkejut Sehun. Tidak, Sehun! Luhan sudah terbiasa seperti ini meskipun Lelaki mungil ini tidak akan pernah biasa dengan rasa dinginnya.

" Tenang, Sehun! Aku tidak apa-apa. "

" Apanya yang kau maksud dengan tidak apa-apa. Lihat, Bibirmu sudah membiru begitu!... Nah, Pakai ini! "

Sehun melepas jas tebalnya. Meskipun sudah masuk ke musim semi, tetap saja hawa di Renaissance tetap dingin, menginat disini juga termasuk kedataran tinggi.

Luhan hanya menatap Sehun penuh tanya, Ketika Lelaki yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya itu melepas Jas Mahalnya dan memberikan itu padanya. Apa maksud Sehun?

Melihat tak ada respon apapun dari Luhan selain menatap dirinya dengan mata Rusa indahnya, Sehun berinisatif memakaikan langsung jas tebal nan mahal miliknya yang kebesar bila dipakai Luhan padahal jas itu sangat pas untuknya. Ah, Sehun lupa! Dirinya dan Luhan berbeda ukuran.

" Sehun, itu milikmu! Kau bisa kedinginan kalau kau memberikannya padaku. "

" Aku kedinginan?! Kau harus sadar siapa disini yang sebenarnya _benar-benar_ kedinginan?! "

Dan Luhan hanya bisa terdiam mendengar kalimat retoris Sehun yang ditunjukan kepadanya. Sehun benar, Luhan memang _benar-benar_ kedinginan. Tapi, Luhan baik-baik saja! Luhan adalah rakyat rendahan biasa, tidak akan ada yang perduli bila Luhan sakit atau bahkan mati sekalipun. Tapi, Sehun?! Dia anak satu-satunya dari keluarga Oh, jadi bila Sehun sampai sakit pasti akan membuat kedua orang tuanya sedih.

Akhirnya Luhan hanya bisa pasrah dengan keputusan yang Sehun buat. Sungguh, Luhan tak kuasa untuk tak menuruti keputusan Sehun, Dia benar-benar Lelaki yang keras kepala dan teguh pada pendiriannya. Sehun benar-benar seorang Lelaki idaman setiap wanita, Wanita yang menjadi istrinya kelak pasti akan sangat banhagia!

Memikirkan itu, membuat Luhan sadar akan siapa dirinya lagi. Meskipun Tuhan tak memberikan dirinya sesuatu yang Sehun punya dan Luhan anggap Sempurna, Tapi, Luhan tetap berterimakasih. Setidaknya, Luhan masih diberikan kebahagian seperti ini. Walaupun hanya sebentar!

Memejamkan mata indahnya. Luhan berusaha untuk menerima semuanya lapang dada, toh! Luhan tak dirugikan apapun kan?

" LUHAN?! BADANMU PANAS! "

Sehun berseru hingga nyaris berteriak ketika tangan kirinya yang tak sengaja mengenai tangan kanan Luhan yang terasa sangat panas ditangannya.

Astaga! Luhan demam!

Luhan membuka matanya. Ketika Sehun berteriak histeris karena merasakan panas tubuhnya. Tapi, Luhan hanya tersenyum sembari berkata,

" Aku baik-baik saja, Sehun! "

Luhan berusaha memastikan dirinya baik-baik saja dengan memberikan Sehun senyum terbaiknya. Tapi, Lelai itu tak percaya malah semakin terlihat emosi olehnya.

Dengan tidak sabaran Sehun membuka jas tebal miliknya yang dipakai Luhan dan membuka kaus oblong Lelaki mungil itu.

" Sehun, Apa yang kau lakukan? "

Luhan bertanya penasaran, Kenapa Sehun membuka bajunya. Bukannya apa-apa, Hanya saja ini pertama kalinya orang lain melihat tubuh Luhan selain keluarganya.

" Badanmu panas. Aku harus melakukan ini agar suhu tubuhmu kembali kesemula. "

Setelah melepaskan Baju Luhan, Lantas Sehun membuka kemejanya sendiri. Dibukanya satu persatu kancing indah itu, Lalu membuangnya sembarangan seakan-akan tak memperdulikan harganya yang selangit. Setelah itu, Sehun membuang kaus dalamnya. Lalu mendekap tubuh Luhan.

Sedaritadi, Luhan hanya memperhatikan Sehun yang tengah melepaskan Pakaian bangsawannya. Entah kenapa pemandangan seperti itu begitu menarik untuknya, Dan wajahnya memerah ketika Ia melihat Tubuh sempurna Sehun yang walaupun masih remaja sudah seproposional ini. Berbeda dengan tubuhnya, yang Kurus kering dan tak terawat ini.

Dan kedua pipinya menjadi semakin merah, Kala Sehun mendekapnya Erat dari belakang. Punggungnya telanjangnya bersentuhan halus dengan dada bergaris-garis samar Sehun.

" Ini cara Ibuku, untuk menurunkan panas tubuhku ketika aku sedang deman. "

Sehun menjelaskan, Ia melakukan ini karena Ia tidak mau Luhan sakit. Ia sendiri yang membawa Luhan kemari, Ya, Meskipun Luhan juga mau saja diajaknya kemari.

Kedua tangan Sehun berusaha mengapai masing-masing tangan Luhan. Dan ketika Itu sudah terjadi, Sehun menautkan jari-jemari mereka. Setelahnya, Ia membingbing Tangan Luhan untuk mendekap dirinya sendiri yang otomatis Sehun juga mendekap Luhan erat.

Sebelumnya Luhan tidak mengetahui apapun tentang ini. Dahulu ketika Ia sakit, Bibinya tidak pernah perduli padanya malahan Wanita itu memarahinya karena berani-beraninya sakit. Menurut Dia, Sakit itu hanya untuk Orang kaya saja, hanya untuk keluarga bangsawan dan sebangsanya, Bukan untuk rakyat rendahan layaknya Luhan.

Sehun meraih jas tebalnya yang beberapa waktu lalu Ia singkirkan dari Luhan. Dipasangnya kembali jas tebal itu didepan tubuh Luhan agar menutupi Tubuh kecil Luhan dan juga dirinya.

" Dengan cara begini, Panas tubuhmu akan menyalur padaku. Jadi, Panas yang kau rasakan bisa berkurang karenanya. "

Luhan terdiam, Entah apa yang ada dipikirnya saat ini. Tiada kata lain selain,

" Terimakasih! "

Didalam otaknya ketika semua ini terjadi.

" Kau sangat baik padaku, Sehun. Terimakasih! " Ucapnya lagi.

Setelah itu, Kedua anak adam itu tengelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Sehun tanpa sadar menyenderkan Kepalanya pada bahu sempit kanan Luhan, Memejamkan matanya ketika Aroma Luhan musuk indra penciumannya. Harumnya seperti bunga mawar yang dicampur melon. Entah minyak apa yang Luhan pakai ini, Yang jelas Sehun. benar-benar dibuat mabuk olehnya.

Tanpa sadar, Sehun menghirup Aroma Luhan tepat di Leher Lelaki mungil itu. Sedangkan Luhan yang masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya segera bangkit ketika merasakan Sebuah nafas didaerah Lehernya. Tanpa sengaja bibir Luhan mengenai ujung bibir Sehun yang sedari tadi memang sudah pada Posisi itu.

Luhan sempat kaget, Ah, Bukan hanya Luhan. Tapi, Sehunpun sama kagetnya.

Hujan masih turun dengan derasnya, Ia membawa kawanannya Angin dan juga kilat bersamanya untuk bermain bersama bumi malam ini. Dan sudah dipastikan akan lama redanya!

Mereka saling pandang dari posisi depan-belakang. Saling menatap dalam, Sebelum salah satu diantara Kedua anak yang masih berusia belasan itu menutup matanya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat lagi pada anak yang satunya.

Dan kedua belah bibir itu bertemu dengan mesranya. Dengan malu-malu sang Dominan menyapukan lidahnya pada lelaki yang satunya. Memainkan bibirnya dengan keahlian yang tak Pernah Ia ketahui sebelumnya.

Mengikuti nalurinya. Dikecupnya bibir itu, Lalu menjilatnya pelan dengan penuh perasaan. Ini kali Pertama mereka berdua yang memang baru Orang awam dalam hal yang beginian. Meski begitu, Sehun tidak mau mengecewakan Luhan.

Pelan-Pelan dan penuh perasaan Sang Dominan terus melayangkan serangan walau tak mendapat perlawanan. Sedetik berikutnya, Permainan mengasyikan itu terhenti.

Tidak, Apakah ini terjadi karena Pemikiran Sehun yang salah kaprah ataukah benar Luhan juga sama-sama menyukainya?

Tidak ini hanya sebuah kecelakaan kecil dimana keduanya kehilangan kendali atas diri mereka. Baiklah, mari Lupakan apa yang barusan terjadi itu. Sebelumnya,

" Terimakasih! "

Kali ini Sehun yang mengucapkannya. Entah atas doronganan darimana, Tiba-tiba saja Bibirnya melontarkan itu.

" Dan maaf, Aku telah lancang. "

Sebenarnya keduanya sama sekali tidak menyesalkan kejadian tadi-tabrakan bibir itu bisa dilihat dari wajah keduanya yang memerah merona karena malu. Tapi, Luhanlah yang paling merah karena sebelumnya wajahnya juga sudah merona.

.

.

.

 _TuBerColorjongin_

.

.

.

 **a/n : Meskipun ini bukan FF pertama saya! Tapi, saya benar-benar butuh kritik dan saran dari kalian para pembaca HunHan. Karena itu, Tolong beri masukan kalian dikotak review nanti Ok!**

 **P. S : Walaupun peminat FF ini sedikit atau gak ada sekalipun. Daku bakalan lanjut terus, karena rencanya ini bakalan jadi threeshoot aja. Dan FF ini adalah salah satu gerakan saya ketika saya tahu kasus** _ **Giovanni di Giovanni**_ **dengan menggabungkan kesukaan saya yaitu HunHan.**

 _ **Happy HunHan Month!**_

 _ **Minggu**_ _ **,**_ _ **14:42**_ _ **:**_ _ **Kr**_ _ **o**_ _ **ya,**_ _ **Indramayu, 2**_ _ **4**_ _ **April 2016.**_

 _ **C**_ _ **o**_ _ **ver :**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret Behind The Rainbow**

 _ **SL Baby99**_

 _ **M**_

 _HunHan_

 _OOC, Typo(s), Yaoi, Lime, Lemon, REMAKE, Age Swicth._

 **I TOLD YOU BEFORE YOU READ THIS FF**

 **ITS YAOI IF YOU NOT LIKE DONT READ OKEY!**

 **©2016 SL Baby99 present**

.

.

 **Warning :**

 **Sebelumnya, Aku selaku Author memohon maaf atas kesalahan di chapter lalu. Itu masih berlatarkan Asia. Aku sangat-sangat menyesal.**

 **Karenanya, Di Chapter ini akan ada banyak penambahan dan Klarifikasi kekeliruan yang terjadi. Jadi, Aku meminta maaf lagi atas ketidak nyamanan dan keselarasan Chapter ini dan mungkin Chapter akhir nanti dengan Chapter Awal yang Aku maksud Prolog.**

 **Jadi, Keep Reading guys.**

 **Jika ada Kekeliruan tolong beritahu padaku lagi. Jangan Sungkan!**

 **Terimakasih**

.

.

Happy Reading ^ᴥ^

Suara burung gagak begitu mengganggu di telinga. Unggas berwarna hitam legam itu berterbangan tak tentu tujuan, Mereka bergelombol, Berterbangan saling lawan terusik oleh sinar mentari yang datang.

Dan tentu saja hal ini juga mengusik kedua anak manusia berkelamin sama itu. Tapi, Tunggu...

Mereka masih dalam keadaan bertelanjang. Tidak, Tolong jangan berpikir yang _iya-iya_ sebelumnya. Mereka tidak benar-benar telanjang, hanya bagian atas mereka saja yang tidak mengenakan apapun. Kalian masih ingatkan kenapa ini bisa terjadi?

Angin dan hujan... Tak bisa pulang... Gubuk... Demam... Baju... Peluk... Dan Kiss!

Luhan melenguh pelan, Merasakan lehernya yang terasa sakit. Perlahan dan pasti Mata seindah Rusa itu terbuka pelan, Memincingkan mata dan memperhatikan sekitar. Dan _Surely_ , Luhan langsung teringat akan kejadian tadi malam. Kedua pipinya langsung merona tak terkendali.

 _Astaga, Astaga Luhan. Kontrol dirimu!_

Ia merilik kebelakang tubuhnya. Sehun masih setia dalam tidurnya, Anak lelaki bermata tajam itu terlihat nyaman dalam tidurnya. Tanpa sadar Luhan terus memandangi wajah Sehun yang damai. Dan ketika Lelaki itu menampakan gelagat terbangun, Luhan langsung panik. Apa yang harus Aku lakukan, Pikirnya.

Sehun membuka matanya ketika merasakan sedikit pergerakan di pelukannya. Ia mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali guna meraih penglihatannya, Dan ketika itu pula Ia menemukan Luhan yang memandang wajahnya lekat-lekat dengan Senyum indah di bibir mungilnya.

"Oh, Pagi Luhan..." Sapanya. Dan Luhan terlihat gelisah mata anak itu berlari kemana-mana tanpa menjawab sapaan Sehun.

"Apa tidurmu baik lu?" Sehun bertanya lagi.

Luhan masih gelisah, Jujur sekarang Ia _Grogi_. Ketika mata Rusa miliknya berpapasan dengan mata tajam Sehun yang menatapnya lembut membuat sesuatu didalam perutnya terasa sakit; Bukan sakit perut seperti apa yang biasa Ia rasakan. Ini berbeda rasanya, Seperti melayang, Tak berpijak.

Dan kata-kata yang Luhan gunakan selama ini entah hilang kemana. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab Sehun bagaimana, Ia terlalu kalut.

 _Ya Tuhan..._

"Y-ya..." Oleh karena itu. Hanya kata berisikan dua huruf itu saja yang mampu Luhan lontarkan. Dan itu saja Luhan membutuhkan waktu Lima detik untuk menyelesaikan katanya.

Kening Sehun mengkerut, Tak puas dengan jawaban Luhan. "Demi Tuhan, Lu. Apa kau sudah membaik?" Tanyanya lagi sambil menatap Luhan _Intens_. Dan Anak lelaki yang ditanyai itu mengangkat wajahnya yang sedaritadi di sembunyikan sang empunya, Balas menatap Sehun dengan ragu dan mengangguk kecil.

"Lantas mengapa kau gemetar dan wajahmu merah?" Dan Luhan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa untuk pertanyaan Sehun kali ini.

Apa Ia harus bilang kalau perutnya sakit? Atau dirinya gugup karena terus ditatap sedalam itu oleh Sehun? Atau apa? Katakan Apa yang harus Luhan katakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun kali ini?

Dan pipi anak itu semakin Merah merona.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Luhan terduduk di tempatnya semula. Kakinya terasa lemas, Bukan. Kakinya melemas bukan karena Ia sempat deman tadi malam, Tapi Karena sekarang Sehun tengah memakai kemeja mahalnya dan menatap anak dibawahnya yang sedang terduduk dengan dalam. Dan Luhan tidak tahu apa yang sedang Anak lelaki itu pikirkan sekarang.

Hanya saja, Melihat Sehun melakukan Kegiatan sebaliknya daritadi malam itu membuat Sesuatu didadanya mengebu-gebu senang. Apa yang terjadi? Dan Anak lelaki bertubuh kecil itu meremas dadanya kuat-kuat, Kali saja ini bisa mengurangi debarannya.

"Apa kau yakin, Kau baik-baik saja Lu?" Sehun berjongkok di depan Luhan dengan bertumpu pada Kaki kanan dan lutut kirinya yang Ia tekuk.

Luhan terlihat sedikit kaget, Ia tak menyadari Sehun sudah selesai memakai baju-bajunya, Bahkan Anak lelaki yang tubuhnya lebih besar darinya itu sudah memakai Jas mahalnya dengan rapih.

"Aku merasa kau sedikit aneh sejak Pagi ini. Dan kau terus-terusan memegang dadamu, Apa disana sakit, Lu?" Anak Lelaki bertubuh bongsor itu meraih tangan Luhan yang masih menyentuh dada sang empunya. Mata tajamnya menilik dada Luhan dan kembali ke mata Rusa indah Luhan, Menatapnya meminta penjelasan.

"Sehun... Aku tak apa, tidak ada yang sakit pada tubuhku. Yang seharusnya sakit itu harusnya punggungmu. Karena kau menopangku sepanjang malam. _Grazie mille_!"

Sehun terseyum mendengar perkataan Luhan yang lemah lembut dan terdengar begitu indah di pendengarannya. "Ya, Sama-sama. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, Lu."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan beriringan dengan jemari kecil mereka yang saling bertaut erat. Dan Demi apapun Sehun tidak akan mau melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, Meski Luhan meminta pun.

Mereka tengah menuju kediaman _La famiglia ė grande_ Oh. Sebelumnya, Sehun mendebat bahwa Ia ingin mengantar Luhan ke rumah _la zionya_. Tapi, Lelaki cantik disampingnya malah menentangnya. Luhan pikir Ini semua terjadi karena, Sehun tidak akan menginap di Hutan kalau Lelaki yang entah kenapa terlihat lebih dewasa dibandingkan dirinya itu tuk menghibur Luhan dari kesedihannya. Jadi, Meskipun Luhan tak bisa membalas budi kepada Anak bangsawan ini. Setidaknya biarkan dirinya untuk mengantar Sehun walau sampai Gerbang Rumahnya saja.

Dan Sehun tidak punya alasan apapun untuk menolaknya. Padahal, Ia mengantar Luhan itu agar dirinya bisa bermain dengan Lelaki kecil bermata indah itu setiap hari.

Dan Setelah matahari sudah sedikit bergeser dari atas kepala Mereka sampai juga di depan Kediaman Keluarga Oh.

" _Mi venga a trovare!_ Berjanjilah kau akan sering kesini untuk bermain denganku, Luhan." Sehun menatap Luhan yang hanya menatap tautan tangan Mereka. Lalu, Lelaki kecil itu mendongkakan wajahnya, Menatap Sehun.

"Kita teman kan?" Sergah Sehun, Kala Luhan tak juga memberikan jawabannya. Dengan lelah Anak semata wayang Keluarga Oh itu menghela nafas gusar. Ya, Luhan harus sering kesini. Jika tidak Sehun tidak akan lagi melihat wajah manis anak ini, Karena Ia tak tahu tempat tinggal _lo zio_ Luhan.

"Kau mau kan menjadi temanku?" Tanya Sehun tak sabaran.

Dan dengan Senyum semanis Manisan itu terpasang apik dibibirnya." Ya. Tentu sajakita Teman Sehun. Aku akan terus kesini, Mungkin pada malam hari. Karena kalau siang Aku harus membantu _lazio_ dan _lazia_."

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan menunggumu, Walau malam hari pun."

" _Arrivederci!_ " Luhan pamit pergi meninggalkan Sehun didepan gerbang _La famiglia ė grande_ Oh. Di kepala anak itu, Tak terbayang bagaimana dia bisa sesering mungkin untuk bertemu dengan Luhan. Haruskah setiap hari Ia pergi karnaval sebelum kegiatan itu berakhir?

" _il figlio_..." Sungmin berlari ke arah gerbang ketika maniknya melihat sosok anak lelakinya tercintanya. Sedangkan Sehun tersentak kala dirinya masih menatap punggung Luhan yang belum menghilang dipandangannya.

Ia tersenyum lebar ketika melihat _Ia madre_ ; Sungmin berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Kemarin kau pergi kemana? Tadi malam juga kau tak pulang, sayang." Dan Perempuan montok itu menatap anaknya dengan raut sedih, Sungguh Ia tak bisa berpikir jika Sehun benar-benar hilang tak kembali.

"Maaf kan Aku. Kemarin Aku hanya jalan-jalan di hutan, _Ma_."

"Hmm... Jangan lakukan ini lagi. Atau seharusnya kau meminta ijin terlebih dahulu, _Figlio_."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Luhan, Bernama Lengkap Guihanie di Luhanie. Ia Lahir Pada Pelosok Italia, Castelsardo, Sardinia, Italia Pada 20 April 1350. Dan Florance adalah siksa dunianya, Luhan tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada _il_ _padre_ ataupun _Ia_ _madre_ -nya hingga mengirimnya di Neraka dunia ini.

Florance adalah Kota Mode Italia, Meskipun tak sebesar Roma ataupun kota lainnya. Florance adalah pusat perdangangan abad ini, Abad 14 Karena itu Florance adalah kota penting Dunia.

Luhan berjalan pelan menuju tempat tinggalnya selama ini, Rumah _la zio_ -nya. Pikirannya terus melintang pada Sehun, Anak bangsawan dari _Famiglia_ Oh. Nama lengkap Anak laki-laki itu adalah Shue Ohpthimus Sehun-ya Dan Lahir Di Kota Florance ini Pada 12 April, Setahun setelah Luhan lahir. Yaitu, 1351.

Keluarga Sehun, Adalah Generasi Ohpthimus Ketiga dan sering disebut sebagai Keluarga bangsawan Oh. Sebagai Anak dari Keluarga bangsawan, Tentu saja Sehun bisa membaca dan menulis. Sedangkan Luhan, Ia hanya cukup hidup dengan sehat saja itu sudah cukup. _La zoi_ ; Adik laki-laki dari _Ia Madrenya_ Mengatakan padanya jika Ia masih ingin hidup maka jalan satu-satunya adalah dengan menuruti perintahnya.

Luhan akhirnya tiba dirumah kecil, Namun mempunyai Gudang bawah tanah yang cukup luas; Karena ini tempat penyimpanan anggur permentasi.

Dan sesuai dugaannya, _La zio_ tidak ada di rumah. Hanya ada _La zia_ yang sedang Memeras anggur untuk Simpan berbulan-bulan lamanya, Wanita gempal itu menddelikan mata besarnya ketika melihat Luhan berdiri tak jauh dari Rumahnya.

Dengan mata yang nyalang, Wanita itu berjalan cepat mendekati Luhan dan juga jari telunjuknya yang mengacung; Menyumpah-serapah pada Lelaki yang sebentar lagi genap berusia 14 Tahun di 45 hari mendatang itu.

Dan Luhan hanya bisa menunduk; Menerima semua ucapan kasar _la zianya_. Dan Ia tak kuasa untuk melawan ketika tangan wanita itu gemas dan memukulnya keras berkali-kali hingga pipinya terasa kaku. Dan Luhan sangat bersyukur tak lama _La zio_ pulang, Lelaki parubaya yang masih berdarah sama dengannya itu merasa sedikit Iba dan menyuruh Luhan untuk segera menyiapkan gentong-gentong anggur untuk mereka jual di karnaval.

Dua minggu berlalu,

Tiga minggu berlalu. Dan Entah kapan Luhan bisa menyempatkan diri menengok Sehun di rumah anak itu. Setelah kepergian Luhan tempo lalu, _La zia_ Ana terus-menerus menyuruhnya berkerja tanpa kenal waktu. Bahkan Luhan hanya boleh tidur kala Dini hari tiba dan Harus bangun sebelum ayam-ayam berkokok pada Pukul jam Tiga malam.

Bukan lelah yang Ia rasakan. Tapi, Ia Merindukan seseorang; Itu Sehun.

Luhan bukan tidak bisa menepati janjinya untuk sering datang kesana, Tapi akan berusaha agar tetap bisa kesana. Seberapa lamapun itu, Luhan akan kesana.

Malam ini, Kamis malam. Luhan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk pergi ke Rumah Sehun nanti, Dan Anak-laki-laki kecil itu berharap Sehun tak bosan menunggunya; Atau setidaknya anak laki-laki itu belum tertidur ketika Luhan sampai di sana.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ini sudah malam keduapuluh dua sejak perpisahannya dengan Luhan. Dan Sehun tak pernah bosan menunggu lelaki mungil itu, Meskipun Ia akan terbangun di sepertiga siang besok. Dan Ya, Tentu saja Ia tak pernah lelah untuk menunggu Luhan. Hanya saja, Pikirannya melanglangbuana ketika malam berlalu dan fajar menjelang.

Apa Luhan tak ingat padanya? Ini sudah lebih dari tiga minggu dan lelaki kecil itu sama sekali tak menampakan batang hidungnya di hadapan Sehun. Apa waktu itu Luhan hanya mengiyakan permintaan Sehun tanpa berniat menepatinya. Apa Luhan tidak tahu kalau Sehun menunggunya setiap malam?

Dan dengan pemikiran itu semua terus berkeliaran di kepala kecilnya, Membuat suasana hatinya hancur. Dan itu berefek pada ketidaksemangatannya menjalani hari-hari.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, _Son_? _Madre_ , Lihat kau murung beberapa hari belakangan ini." Sungmin bertanya kala dirinya menaruh minuman di meja belajar Sehun Dan melihat anak semata wayang tampannya terlihat gusar.

"No, _Ma_. I just thinkin' about something." Akhirnya, Sungmin memilih pergi setelah itu. Ia tak mau mengganggu Sehun dalam belajarnya.

Setiap hari, Satu per satu guru silih berganti memasuki Kamar atau perpustakaan _Famiglia_ Oh. Di karenakan Sehun adalah anak satu-satunya, _Shue Ohphtimus Kyoo_ ; Ayah Sehun mencekoki anaknya itu dengan berbagai Pengetahuan.

Sungmin sebenarnya tidak setuju dengan tindakan Suaminya itu. Namun apa mau dikata, Kyoo itu sangat keras kepala dan keputusannya tidak bisa ditentang; Walau oleh dirinya sekalipun. Dan yang bisa Sungmin perbuat adalah menjaga Putranya itu agar tak lelah; Demi Apapun, Ia sangat mencintai Sehun.

" _Io Shue Ohphtimus Sehun-ya. Io e te Guihannie di Luhannie, siamo una famiglia_." Sehun tersenyum menatap ukiran tanggannya di kertas tebal yang biasa Ia gunakan untuk menulis Puisi. Kalimat ini berarti; Aku, Shue Ohpthimus Sehun-ya. Aku dan Kau Guihannie di Luhannie, Kita sebuah keluarga.

Ia membayangkan, betapa menyenangkannya nanti jika kalimat itu benar-benar terwujud. Sehun akan sangat-sangat bersyukur jika itu terjadi nanti, Dan Ia berjanji akan mendengarkan semua pelajaran yang gurunya jelaskan padanya nanti.

Sehun, bisa dibilang mempunyai kapastitas otak yang bisa dibilang besar. Jadi, Ia tidak terlalu suka untuk mendengarkan penjelasan membosankan orang tua-orang tua itu. Tapi, The Power Of Luhan. Sehun berjanji akan menghormati mereka semua, sungguh!

"Shue..." Dan Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, Menatap jendela yang sudah tertutup disampingnya.

Disana juga terdengar kaca yang di ketuk-ketuk. "Shue..." Dan suara itu terdengar lagi, kali ini ini terdengar tidak jelas.

Dengan penasaran, Sehun beranjak dari kursinya dan mendekati jendela itu. Dan tak ada suara lagi disana. Perlahan, Ia membuka penutup jendelanya dan mengedarkan pandangannya keluar jendela sana dan Sehun yakin sekali disana tidak ada apa-apa.

Namun, suara kaca diketuk itu terdengar lagi dan Sehun menemukan ranting dikaca jendelanya. Karena Ia begitu penasaran, Sehun membuka jendelanya dan menemukan Luhan dibawah sana.

" _Che cosa facciamo_?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan meneduh, Ia lega Sehun segera menyadari keberadaannya; Luhan sangat takut jika Ia ketahuan oleh penjaga Rumah _famiglia_ Oh. "Sehun, Bantu Aku naik kesana." Sehun, mengulurkan tanggannya, berusaha melaih lengan pendek Luhan yang menunggu uluran tangannya. Ia menahan berat Luhan hingga akhirnya anak itu sampai di dalam kamar Sehun.

" _Ciao, Shue! Come va?_ " Luhan tersenyum lebar membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat manis meski dengan sedikit debu di beberapa bagian wajahnya.

Sehun memberengut, Ia sedikit kesal karena Luhan baru datang dan bahagia karena Luhan akhirnya menepati permintaannya.

"Sudah selarut ini dan kau belum tidur, Shue?"

"Sudah selarut ini dan kau masih berkeliaran, Guih?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

" _Quelle est la couleur d'une cerise?_ "

Luhan menatap Sehun jenaka. " _Jaune_..." Ucapnya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Membuat perempatan di dahi sang anak yang lebih muda.

"Bukan, Warna Cherry itu _Rouge_ Lu!" Sungut Sehun. Dan Luhan tertawa karenanya, Wajah kesal Sehun begitu menghibur untuknya.

Sehun menerjang Luhan dan mengelitiki perut Luhan yang meledakan tawanya hingga terpingkal-pinggal.

"Iya, Iya, Aku salah. Jawaban yang benar itu _Rouge_!" Luhan berusaha lepas dari serangan Sehun. Dan anak itu masih menggelitik Luhan.

"Tidak ini hukumanmu karena jawabanmu _il Primo te_ itu salah." Dan Sehun masih bersikukuh, Ia terus menggelitiki Luhan sampai-sampai anak itu mngeluarkan airmatanya.

"Ahaha... Sehun... Sudah! Berhenti... Aduh perutku!" Mereka sedang belajar bahasa Perancis. Bahasa itu sangat menarik untuk Luhan, Apalagi ketika Sehun memperagakannya. Anak itu terlihat lucu, Karena Sehun masih cadel jadi kalimat yang keluar hampir melenceng jauh dari benang merah kalimat itu sendiri.

"Lu, Kalau besar nanti kau ingin menjadi apa?" Sehun menyelesaikan aksi menggelitiknya sesudah Luhan berkata bahwa Ia salah dan pantas mendapatkan hukuman darinya. Ia duduk diatas ranjangnya menatap Luhan serius.

"Tidak tahu. Kalau kau?"

"Aku, Sebenenarnya ingin menjadi Penyair. Tapi _Padre_ memintaku untuk meneruskan profesinya menjadi Cendikiawan di Phatikan. Aku tidak mau kesana, Aku ingin terus berada di Florance."

Mendengar penuturan Sehun, Luhan mengerti perasaan bocah tersebut. Mengikuti keinginan orangtua yang sama sekali tak sejalan dengan keinginannya sama saja seperti Ia berenang melawan arus. Entah dorongan darimana, Tangan Luhan refleks mengelur bahu Sehun pelan. Membuat sang empunya menatapnya dalam dan menaruh kepalanya di bahu sempit Luhan.

"Kalau aku. Aku tidk tahu ingin menjadi apa jika sudah besar nanti. Tapi, suatu saat nanti, Aku tidak tahu itu kapan. Aku ingin hidup dengan baik, Tanpa harus menderita karena orang lain dan menyusahkan orang lain." Luhan mengelus rambut Sehun yang ada di pahanya. Sebelumnya Sehun merasakan pegal pada lehernya jadi Ia menyuruh Luhan untuk besender pada dinding dan mensejajarkan kaki kecilnya. Dan akhirnya sehun merebahkan diri dengan kepala yang berada di paha Luhan.

"Lu, Apa _lazio_ dan _lazia_ mu menyayangimu?"

"Entahlah, Aku pikir mungkin mereka menyayangiku. Mereka hanya sedikit tak menyukaiku, Shue." Luhan berkata pelan, menjelaskan bagaimana paman dan bibinya bersikap padanya membuat dirinya sedikit merasa sedih. Ia masih satu _famiglia_ dengan mereka. Tapi, Mereka memperlakukan Luhan seperti bukan manusia.

"Lu, Bagaimana kalau kita pergi dari Florance?" Sehun bangun, Dan menatap Luhan dengan pandangan menunut. Luhan sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Sehun.

"Pergi?" Luhan bertanya memastikan.

"Ya. _Io e te_!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah Sepuluh bulan Luhan dan Sehun bersama. Baik Luhan maupun Sehun mereka terus berusaha mempertahankan pertemanan mereka. Dan, Selama itupula Luhan menyempatkan dirinya untuk bermain ke kamar Sehun meski dimalam hari sekalipun, Dan Sehun selalu setia menunggui Pria kecil cantiknya.

Luhan bahkan Sering tidur di Kamar Sehun dan segera bangun ketika Ayam sudah mulai berkokok. Ia akan berpura-pura berjaga diladang anggur _La zionya_.

Dan, waktu itu hampir saja mereka ketahuan oleh Ibu Sehun; Madre Sungmin. Kala itu Wanita bertubuh berisi itu memasuki kamar Sehun tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu seperti biasa, Dan Sialnya lagi Sehun lupa mengunci kamarnya malam itu.

Untungnya, Karena Luhan memiliki tubuh yang kecil; Anak itu merayap memasukan Seluruh badan hingga kepalanya masuk kedalam Selimut tebal Sehun. Ibunya hanya bertanya mengapa tadi malam Sehun begitu berisik dan kini belum bangun. Sehun hanya berkilah kalau Ia sedang berlatih Khutbah untuk tugasnya, Dan Sungmin percaya pada anaknya lalu melenggang pergi membuat Luhan dan Sehun bernapas lega karenanya.

Luhan menyebulkan kepalanya dari dalam selimut tebal itu, Dan tersenyum jerapah pada Sehun yang langsung gemas dan menerjang anak laki-laki lain yang lebih kecil darinya itu juga mengatakan Kalau Luhan harus membayar untuk hal tadi yang Ia maksud dengan Ciuman. Padahal tadi malam mereka bermain tebak-tebakan.

Semilir angin menyapu wajah Luhan, Membuat poni yang menutupi dahinya bergoyang. Kemarin malam Ia dan Sehun membuat janji untuk bertemu diluar, Dan sekarang Ia tengah menunggu Sehun di ladang Rumput dekat Hutan di barat Florance.

Beruntung lazionya sekarang sedang sakit, Jadi untuk hari ini mereka tidak berjualan. Jadi Luhan sedikit bebas dari kerja rodi _Lazia_ ana nya yang kejam itu. Lembayung sore menghias langit, menghantarkan mentari keperaduan juga menemani Luhan menunggu Sehun.

" _Ciao_!" Teriak Sehun dari sampingnya membuat Luhan menolehkan wajahnya yang berimbas pipinya dan bibir Sehun bertemu.

Anak Lelaki itu Tersenyum menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Membuat anak laki-laki lain yang sekarang usianya sudah genap Empatbelas tahun itu mencubit pinggangnya dengan pipi yang sangat merah.

"Sudah lama menungguku, hm?" Sehun bertanya sambil memeluk Luhan yang begitu kecil di rengkuhannya; Padahalkan anak itu lebih tua darinya.

Sejak Luhan sering bermain ke kamar Sehun. Mereka tak ragu untuk melakukan skinship yang lebih, Bahkan Sehun tak segak-segan untuk mencium Luhan kala lelaki itu kesal atau marah.

"Sebenarnya, Ya!" Sahut Luhan dengan kerucutan di bibirnya.

Sehun tersenyum miring melihat tingkah Luhan yang benar-benar seperti balita. Astaga, Meskipun mereka masih belasan tahun, Setidaknya mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju dewasa kan?

"Kalau begitu Aku minta maaf. Dan berhenti menekuk bibirmu seperti itu _Frėre_ , Atau Aku akan menciummu." Selanjutnya Sehun berniat mempermainkan Luhan dengan berpura-pura mencium anak itu, Padahal Itu memang maksudnya.

Ia mendorong bahu Luhan, Membuat anak yang lebih tua terbaring di rumput hijau yang mengering itu. Memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan yang terlihat ogah-ogahan.

"Menjauh dariku, Shue!" Luhan tertawa sambil mendorong bahu Sehun yang terus merapat padanya. Tidak Anak laki-laki itu benar-benar akan menciumnya. Akhirnya, Kedua remaja belia itu berguling-guling di Padang rumput yang disinari oleh Lembayung sore.

Lelah bermain di Padang rumput, mereka pergi ke pusat Kota untuk berjalan-jalan. Sekarang Luhan sudah genap berusia 14 Tahun dan Sehun 13 Tahun. Tahun ini, Pemerintah mengadakan Pagelaran Galery seni di Pusat kota untuk acara akhir tahun.

Mereka berjalan beriringin dengan Jemari Sehun yang menyatu pada jemari Luhan. Di perjalanan, sedikit banya orang-orang melirik mereka dan membuat Luhan tidak nyaman.

"Sehun Apa yang mereka lihat pada kita?" Luhan bertanya mencpba mencari hal aneh apa pada dirinya dan Sehun sehingga mereka dilihat sebegitu dalamnya.

"Jangan hiraukan mereka, Guih. Biarkan saja!"

Luhan hanya mengangguk kecil. Menuruti perkataan Sehun, "Sehun, Aku lapar. Bisakah kita makan?"

"Makan apa?"

" _Pizza_ atau _Spagethi_?"

"Tidak. Tidak. Jangan mereka, Tubuhmu sudah kecil begini isilah dengan yang lebih berisi dari mereka." Sehun menggeleng ribut menolak penawaran Luha. Makanan yang Luhan rekomendasikan sangat tidak baik.

"Baiklah, Bagaimana kalau _Pie_?" Dan Sehun mengangguk kecil menyetujui permintaan Luhan. Sebelumnya mereka bertengkar di pinggir jalan terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Mereka sampai di kedai kecil disamping Persimpangan. Kedai kecil itu tak terlalu ramai, Sehun dan Luhan memilih satu meja yang berada disudut ruangan dan meminta pesanan mereka pada pelayan. Tak terlalu lama, Seorang waiter berpapan nama Michiel itu mendekati mereka dengan membawa pesanan yang Sehun dan Luhan pesan.

"Ini pesanannya..." Laki-laki itu tak terlalu dewasa, terlihat berkisaran Umur 17an.

"Permisi, Apa kalian..." Sehun melebarkan matanya ketika Michiel mengerakan mulutnya mengucapkan kata _'Lover'_ tanpa suara. Dan, Michiel hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi yang terlukis jelas pada wajah Sehun. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menatap keduanya tak mengerti.

"Dia cantik, ngomong-ngomong. Kalian harus berhati-hati, Florance itu keji, Bung!" Lelaki itu menundukan badannya dan berbisik pada Sehun. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Sehun, Ia pergi dengan senyum diwajahnya. "Selamat menikmati." Pamitnya.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" Luhan bertanya penasaran, Pasalnya Pelayan laki-laki tadi menatapnya dengan cara yang tak pernah Luhan lihat sebelumnya. Membuatnya sedikit risih.

"Bukan apa-apa. Ayo makan!" Dan Mereka memulai makan mereka. Luhan tak ingin mengulik rasa penasarannya terlalu dalam, Sebenarnya Ia sangat ingin tahu apa yang Pelayan itu bicarakan pada Sehun. Tapi, Lelaki bermata rusa itu berpegangan pada Satu hal. Tak semua hal di Dunia ini, Harus kau ketahui; Ada beberapa hal yang lebih baik tak kau ketahui sama sekali.

"Lu, Ada saus di bibirmu."

Luhan hanya menaikan alisnya, Ia terlalu sibuk dengan _Pie_ Strawberrynya dan tak mau mengurusi hal lain lagi selain menghabiskannya sesegera mungkin. Ia membawa tangan kirinya untuk menghapus saus yang Sehun maksud dari bibirnya.

"Sudah?" Tanyanya pada Sehun dengan mulut yang penuh _Pie_ disana.

"Masih. Sini Aku bersihkan." Sehun mengulurkan tanggannya, meraih wajah Luhan dan menghapus saus yang ada disudut bibir anak itu. Membuat Luhan terhenti dari makannya, karena Sehun menatapnya begitu dalam.

"Sudah." Ucap Sehun menyadarkan Luhan kedunianya. Luhan hendak mengucapkan terimakasih, Tapi Sehun mencegatnya dan menyuruhnya untuk segera menelan _Pienya_.

"Aku sangat menyayangkan hari ini akan berlalu, Tapi Aku senang Seharian ini bersamamu." Luhan menatap tangan Sehun yang ada di genggamannya. Sekarang Mereka ada didepan Kantor Sekertariat Kota, Jack; Orang yang bertanggung jawab pada Sehun kala lelaki itu berada di luar Rumah berada di dalam.

Sehun hanya diam membiarkan Luhan melakukan apapun yang Ia mau padanya.

" Sudah sana pulang, Ini sudah hampir Seperempat malam. Laziomu akan mencarimu dan lazia akan marah. "

"Baiklah. Aku akan Segera pulang. Berhati-hatilah dijalan Shue." Luhan melepaskan genggamannya pada jemari Sehun dan dengan berat hati menghilang dari pandangan satu-satunya anak lelaki yang mampu membuat pipinya memerah.

Hari ini Entah kenapa salju dtang lagi. Luhan mampu melihatnya dari kaca jendelanya yang kecoklatan. Tahun ini, Meskipun sama dengan tahun sebelumnya. Luhan merasa bersyukur Tuhan telah mengirimkannya, Seorang teman. Satu hal yang mengganggu kepala kecilnya, Akankah tahun depan mereka masih bersama seperti sekarang?

"Luhan, Cepat bangun! Kau ini daritadi siang bermalas-malasan dikamar saja." Dan, Bibi Ana memanggilnya itu berarti ini sudah menjelang pagi.

"Ya, _Lazia_!" Mau tak mau Luhan harus bangkit dan beranjak dari kasurnya.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Uber kolor jongin... imbnida...!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Gimana Updatenya? Kurang puas? Maafkan diriku yang menjadi kaku karena udah lama gak nuli-nulis hu~... Dan Sebelumnya diatas udah aku jelasin kalo banyak sekali refisinya. So don't go anywhere buat Chapter akhirnya besok ok!**_

* * *

 _ **Wabil khusus buat ayang beb ku tercinta,**_ deerwinds947 Makasasih loh, Kamu udah ingetin aku. Dengan enaknya kamu nagih aku yang banyak utang ini. Aku makin cinta kamu, Jangan bosen2 inget aku ya beb. buat yang lain jangan sungkan buat tegur Author kalo di punya utang yeth!

.58 : Ok, Ini udah lanjut. Kelamaan nunggu ya!

tjabaekby : Iya sayangku, pengennya sih happy2 aja. but, apa mau dikata?

hotarunyan416 : Makasih, Ya cerita ini emang dari real. tapi kalo alur tetep milik aku sayang. Iya, bener banget ini waktu itu di ketik di BB bututku tercinta, Tapi kan niatnya Prolog doang, EH malah kepanjangan dan terlanjur udah di tengah2 ya udah lanjut aja. cause waktu itu leppy ngadat ngajak jajan ih. Uwah, Iya typonya massih bejibun ya. Ini efek gegara brutal pen cepet update cerita baru sih! Ok, Keep reading deh, Eh iya ini loh bahasa sama kulturnya udah dibenerin sedikit. udah enakan gak bacanya? Makasih lo, Kamu perhatian banget, detail banget kritik nya :)

gloxinika :Iya, Semangat baca juga. Apa FF ini masih di tunggu?

deerwinds947, Seravin509, Arifahohse : Ok!

Lovesehunluhanforever : Iya mereka masih pada imut2 gemesin gitu.

AuthorEmpatHuruf : Iya, Ini sebenernya sebuah kasus pembunuhan pada anak tapi nyerempet Yaoi juga. makanya tertarik dibuat fanfic gitu. Iya, ini typo gegara aku terlalu gegabah pencepet publish aja tanpa filterisasi terlebih dahulu, makasih masukannya. itu sangat penting. Ini udah lanjut, Semoga pada suka. Ada beberapa plot yang sebenernya gak singkron sama chapter prolog kemaren.

OhSeXiLu : Ayo baca lagi, ini udah di lanjut!

Detect : Iya yang, tadinya kan aku pikir cuma prolog, jadi ya aku seret ketengah2 aja. eh prolognya malah kepanjangan, ya udah. Sayang, Aku itu pake dua spase per kata. jadinya ya gitu. tapi bakal aku usahaan ini gak pake spasi di tanda petik ne. karena kalo gak pake double space itu tulisan pada kabur entah kemana. Gak apa2 kamu kritis sama aku, asal jangan kritis sama cinta hunhan ne!

LuMoon89 : Kayanya gak happy ending deh. ok!

Guest : mereka siapa yang?

Guest(1) : baca aja sendiri ne. kalo di ceritaan nanti gak seru!

Luhan204 : Sipp!

xxxhunsluxxx : Sayang ini udah lanjut, ok!

fairya lu : jangan lupa review lagi ne!

* * *

 _ **Yo, yo, yo yang mau bash, kritik, kritik pedes, kritik asin, kertitik kentang(?) apa aja gue jabanin dah... Keep RnR yo!**_

* * *

 **Indramayu, Kroya 03 April 2017**


End file.
